Birth
by Ri Francis Walker
Summary: A little one-shot about Jane and Alec, before their evil-ness officially set in.


**Moments Of Genius; ah, they come ever-so-rarely to me. As such, I try to take the best advantage I can of them, when they do decide to drop by. Enjoy!**

_Birth_

I paced nervously back and forth, outside of the hospital room.

My wife had always been fragile, and I did not think her body was prepared for the stress of childbirth. So far, the labor had lasted only six hours, but I was concerned nonetheless.

We had met at her debut, when she was sixteen. Her father and mine had been very good friends in college, so my family found itself with an invitation to his daughter's coming-out party. She was very quiet, but astonishingly beautiful. Much to her embarrassment, she tripped on her way down the steps into the foyer when she was first presented. Being the resourceful fellow that I am, I happened to be standing there and caught her on her way down. From there, our love blossomed; seemingly from me always being there to catch her when she fell, or assist her when the hem of her dress caught on something.

As it happened, she was cursed with epilepsy. She kept this terrible secret from me until that fateful night on the six month of our courtship. We were exchanging pleasantries in her parent's library during a celebration at her mansion. Her father had returned from the hospital after coming down with a bad case of pneumonia. She was not aware that they would be lighting fireworks at the party, and the sound of the explosion sent her body into an epileptic fit. She recovered a day later; fine, but extremely humiliated. Her parent's had warned her not to tell me of her dysfunction, as every other suitor had fled upon receiving knowledge of it.

But I was not like her other suitor's. I stayed faithfully by her side, firmly dismissing the apologies her parents offered in effort to amend for the secret they kept.

When she was in her seventeenth year, we were happily married. We bought a house in central London , and I pursued a career in Business.

Now, in her nineteenth year and nearing the celebration of our second anniversary, she was forced to bear the painful burden of childbirth. I had not even given thought to the child, as I was constantly worrying over how much stress my wife could handle given the extra weight.

Finally, after nine precarious months, she was to be relieved of her burden. If this meant that she was also to be relieved of her life on this earth, was yet to be discovered.

Two pitiful wails broke the silence of my thoughts, and I waited nervously for the doctor to come and tell me the nature of my wife's condition.

The door opened into the hallway, and I heard the doctor's voice calling me in.

There she was, happy as could be, with a child in each arm.

"Twins," she said to me, ecstatically, "Twins!"

"Oh, my love, they are beautiful." I said in response; relief, joy, and love rushing through my body.

I gently cradled the head of the child nearest me.

"A boy and a girl." The doctor said, rather unceremoniously, "You are lucky she made it through the childbirth, as she had to experience it twice."

"Yes, thank you." I said, abruptly. I just wanted some time alone with my wife. With my wife, and our new son and daughter.

I bent down and kissed my wife on the lips, whispering sweet comforts of how proud I was of her, and what a wonderful life we would have.

"What shall we name them?" I finally asked.

"Ah," she said exhaustedly, "I do fancy Jane and Alec. They are such beautiful names."

"As you wish, my queen." I consented. "Jane and Alec they shall be.

I looked down into the faces of my newborn children, and I saw hope and promise. They were strong, healthy children, and would likely live strong and healthy lives.

"Jane, Alec," I said, laying a hand on each of their heads. "I wish you happiness. I pray you feel Joy and Comfort, wherever you may be, for the rest of your lives."

"What a lovely blessing." My wife breathed. "I wish it on them too."

Jane and Alec squirmed in unison.

**Disclaimer- I do not own, nor claim to own, the characters Jane and Alec. They are the rightful property of their respective owner, Stephenie Meyer. Although I do own the other characters mentioned in this story; all of whom I've managed to keep nameless. (punches self in the arm) You, sly dog, you...**


End file.
